


warmth

by shindouchrono



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: Satoru wakes up, cold and exhausted. Luckily, Kazumi is there to comfort him.Commissioned by Rue!





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scharhrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scharhrot/gifts).



When Satoru opens his eyes, the first feeling he can register is bone-numbing exhaustion. The second thing he feels is cold.

What time is it?

Actually, did it matter? He didn’t want to move. He just wanted to close his eyes again. But there was something nagging at him, something that wasn’t there before.

Oh.

He was covered in a familiar blanket. Soft and grey. A blanket that Satoru hadn’t bought for himself-- not that he frequently bought himself anything. Instead, it was something that Kazumi had gotten him as a gift.

A gift Satoru felt he didn’t deserve, but Kazumi would simply flash that soft smile, and Satoru wasn’t able to find it in himself to protest any further, lest that smile disappear.

If he woke up with the blanket, did that mean…?

“Oh!”

Looking up at the voice, Satoru feels a thousand flowers bloom suddenly in his chest. A whole garden. “Kazumi.”

“Good morning, Satoru-san!” Kazumi says, grin on his face like it’s always been there. “I made you some tea, if you’d like it?”

“Ah…” Satoru sits up. “I can pour it, there’s no need for you to do such a thing for me--”

Kazumi cuts Satoru off with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, dear. I can do it. You seem tired.”

_Dear?_

The word flutters around in Satoru’s brain. If Kazumi made a garden bloom in Satoru’s chest, then Kazumi’s words would be butterflies. A dreamlike landscape in his heart. The white-haired man goes back to the kitchen.

Time passes, but Satoru feels almost like he’s floating. He wants to curl up. Apologize to Kazumi, to say that someone as sinful as himself didn’t deserve this type of kindness. At the same time, he…

“Here you go!” Kazumi hands the teacup and saucer to Satoru, who gratefully-- but hesitantly, takes it.

Satoru scoots over so Kazumi can sit next to him.

They sit in a comfortable silence while Satoru drinks the tea that Kazumi made. Somehow, it didn’t surprise Satoru that Kazumi made it perfectly suited to his taste.

Once he’s finished, he sets it on the side table. Kazumi seems like he’s going to get up and clean up the dish, but stops once he sees the look in Satoru’s eyes.

Though his cheeks flush pink, Kazumi pulls Satoru close.

“Kazumi…?” He asks, voice measured and slow. It’s still as deep as it always is, something he’s practiced and perfected-- a habit he couldn’t, or didn’t want to break, not just yet. “I…”

If Satoru listens closely, he can hear Kazumi’s heartbeat. It’s sped up, but it’s still so gentle. If within Satoru’s heart was a garden--one with every type of flower, yet riddled with poison and toxicity-- with _sin_ … Then within Kazumi’s heart would be an orchestra. Each heartbeat was a beautiful note, a melody that Satoru could find himself content to listen to forever more.

“I don’t believe I deserve the kindness you give to me, Kazumi.” The words come out of his mouth and hang in the air. They wrap around Satoru and hold him down like chains.

He’s said the words before, but it didn’t lessen the effect of them. It still hurt. Could he ever feel worthy?

Kazumi presses a kiss atop Satoru’s head. “You might not believe it, but I think you deserve it. You don’t deserve to hurt, Satoru-san.”

Satoru doesn’t say anything in response.

“You might think you’re sinful, or that you need to repent, but do you think I would need to repent for my actions, the ones Shiranui and I committed, hand in hand?”

“No, I don’t think that you were the one at fault. It was simply...”

Kazumi has a sad smile on his face. “But why wouldn’t you use such explanations for yourself? You can find many ways to defend me, but not yourself. I…” A slight pause. The white-haired man has his lips pursed, like he’s lost in thought. “I believe that however slightly, I made others suffer…”

He doesn’t specify who, but Satoru feels like he knows who.

“I should suffer an equal amount. But I figure you don’t think that of me?”

Satoru looks at the ground, finding himself unable to look Kazumi in the eyes. “That’s correct… I don’t think of you in such a way, nor do I think you deserve to suffer either.”

Kazumi reaches to hold Satoru’s hand.

“If I shouldn’t, then why should you? What sets us apart?”

He searches for an answer, but Satoru can’t think of one. He can feel Kazumi’s hands shaking, and he pulls his boyfriend closer.

“I think… you’re right, Kazumi. I can’t quite word a way of rebuttal.” Satoru closes his eyes, listening to Kazumi’s heartbeat. The orchestra. “I don’t know if my way of thinking will ever fully change. Could I find myself as something other than sinful, I do not truly know. However I-- I selfishly ask of you…”

Satoru wills himself to look up, look into Kazumi’s eyes.

“I ask of you to stay with me and find out.”

That smile appears again. The tender look of Kazumi’s that had shown up one day and never left. It had been there for so long, Satoru struggled to think of a time where he hadn’t seen that look directed at himself.

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, Ruru! Writing this was a lot of fun, and thank you for commissioning me! I hope you enjoy, my dear son.
> 
> As per always, my twitter is @chronojetdragon, and if you'd like to come talk to me about my writing or about Vanguard in general, feel free! I still have commissions open, and if you'd like something similar to this, feel free to HMU and I can make something catered to your interests!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading/kudo-ing/commenting, and I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
